bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Huna Nui
Huna Nui is an island that lies to the west of the Northern Continent. It is home to six tribes of Matoran: Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Earth, and Stone, and was the home of the Toa Mata for close to a thousand years. It is featured in The Chronicles of Huna Nui, written by BZPower author, Repicheep - Toa of Irony, known here as Repicheep22. History Huna Nui was one of many islands created by the Great Beings and populated by Matoran. Early in its history, the Matoran and Turaga of Huna Nui made a collective decision to hide themselves from the outside world. However, so as not to be isolated completely, a few trading posts were set up along the coast to allow for trade with other islands. Over the millenia, many teams of Toa have risen the Matoran populus, and while many have died in the line of duty or left to have other adventures, a few have lived out their destiny on Huna Nui and become Turaga. In more recent years, the island was the home of the Toa Mata. Arriving roughly 4,500 years ago, the team members were taken to their respective villages after being found by Matoran. Within weeks, the island was overrun by an invading Aquaton army. The Toa Mata called for aid, which came in the form of a boat full of Toa led by Makuta Antroz. The Toa and Aquaton hastily built fortresses at various points all over the island, and the war came to a stand still. After months of fighting, one of the Aquaton, one named Amphibax, betrayed the invaders and told the Toa how to defeat the Aquaton. Shortly thereafter, the Toa launched a surprise attack on the Aquaton's home base deep beneath the ocean and cut off their escape. After executing their king, Antroz allowed the army to return to their homeland. Just over 3,500 years ago, the island was again invaded, this time by Sidorak and his Visorak horde. This time, aided by Ziran and Torbran, two Order of Mata Nui agents stationed on Huna Nui, along with dozens of Toa found in stasis aboard Sidorak's floating base, the Toa Mata were able to defeat the horde and disperse it across the universe. As destiny would have it, some of the captured Toa had also helped fight in the Aquaton War. Once the swarm was defeated, the Turaga of Huna Nui then set to work returning the Toa to their homelands. Seven of those Toa were sent dreams telling them to remain on Huna Nui, while the Toa Mata were told by Mata Nui that it was time for them to move on. Roughly 100 years in the future, Kopaka Nuva, Lewa Nuva, and Takanuva will travel to Huna Nui on their way to Artakha. Thanks to their memory loss, neither of the Toa Nuva will remember the place, until their memories are awakened by Toa Atuuh. Landscape Ta-Wahi The Ta-Wahi of Huna Nui is home to the Vorzai volcano. The mountain has multiple outlets from which red hot lava flows; many joining together into a single flow as it approaches the ocean. At one point, lava flow passes over a falls, behind which, the village of Ta-Huna is built. The landscape surrounding the volcano and its lava flows is largely fertile, thanks to the volcanic ash that falls on it, and contains dozens of volcanic rock formations left over millenia of erosion and exposure. Ga-Wahi The Ga-Wahi of Huna Nui consists largely of marshland. Several large rivers empty into the flat land, forming a shallow marsh which is home to countless plant and Rahi species. The swamp's presence is largely due to the highly resilient bedrock that forms this part of the island. The village of Ga-Huna is built within a sea cave that goes deep into the bedrock. Le-Wahi The Le-Wahi of Huna Nui is mostly forest and is home to many Rahi species. The presense of such a high concentation of plant life and its location in relation to Huna Nui's central mountains creates nearly perpetual cloud cover that can vary in intensity. Le-Huna floats above the forest and takes advantage of the region's cloud cover by disguising itself as another cloud. Ko-Wahi The Ko-Wahi of Huna Nui is the only landlocked region of the island. It has the appearence of perpetual snow cover, but this is due the crystalline white rock that forms this part of the island. The highest mountain, Mt. Kuras, is one of only a few that has snow on its peak year round. Ko-Huna is built into the icecap of Mt. Kuras and is connected to the other villages by The Great Staircase, a long tunnel that stretches to Kini Kanto and Po-Huna. Onu-Wahi The Onu-Wahi of Huna Nui is a rocky plain with many cliffs, ridges, and cliff-lined valleys riddling the landscape. Scores of caves wind through the underbelly of the region, and many find their way to the surface, their openings dotting outcroppings through the Wahi. The underground village of Onu-Huna takes advantage of the convoluted tangle of caves by creating an entrance tunnel that shifts every few hours. Po-Wahi The Po-Wahi of Huna Nui is largely a plateau, riddle with dozens of canyons and covered by a savannah-like climate. The rivers that carved these canyons have long since run dry, but despite its lack of moisture, Po-Wahi hosts a number of plant and Rahi species that have adapted to the dry climate. Po-Huna is built into the wall of canyon and is only accessable by a invisible bridge. Kini Kanto and Mt. Kanto Built on Huna Nui's centralmost mountain, Kini Kanto is one of the only visible signs that Huna Nui is inhabited. The temple was carved from the peak of Mt. Kanto and contains a shrine to Mata Nui and an Amaja circle. The temple complex itself forms a semi-circle, as Mt. Kanto itself forms a semi-circle (Kanto being the Matoran world for half). Many have described the mountain as being split in half by some giant blade. Where the other half of the mountain seemingly ought to be is Lake Kanto, which is fed by a waterfall that falls from the mountain. Inhabitants Matoran Huna Nui is home to six tribes of Matoran: Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Earth, and Stone. Each tribe resided it its own village. Turaga Huna Nui has had many Turaga over the millenia. There has not always been one per village. Sometimes there have been more, sometimes less, but currently, there are six: Orli, Nerah, Hezalu, Cothan, Kalac, and Tucari. The Turaga of Huna Nui pride themselves in being very open with their Matoran, though that does not mean they tell them everything they know. Toa Huna Nui has also hosted a number of Toa over the years, most of them coming from the Matoran populus. The Toa Mata recently had Huna Nui their home, arriving in their silver canisters. The island now hosts a team of seven Toa: Ruzain, Atuuh, Narthex, Nyokah, Nuarik, Kryaco, and Moltran. Rahi Huna Nui is home to a number of Rahi species. Most are not exclusive to the island, however. Other *Ziran *Torbran Category:Locations Category:Islands